Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting diode circuit and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting diode circuit with a compensation function and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A flat panel display has been widely used in daily life with the development of the display technology. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is one of the most popular flat panel displays for its features of high definition, high contrast characteristics, and high reaction speed.
Generally, the organic light-emitting diode display includes a data driving unit, a scan driving unit and a plurality of display units. Each of the plurality of display units includes an organic light-emitting diode circuit, and the organic light-emitting diode circuit includes a plurality of transistors.
The threshold voltage (Vth) of each of the plurality of transistors may differ due to the process variation in the production of the plurality of transistors, so that the resulting driving currents of the plurality of transistors under the operations may vary accordingly. When the driving currents are different, it leads to inconsistent brightness between the organic light-emitting diodes and causes the mura (non-uniformity of luminance) issue when the display exhibits images.